


Линия розы

by Сейлор Свинцовая Ворона (Havah_Nagilah)



Category: Angels & Demons (2009), Da Vinci Code (2006), Inferno (2016)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Fix-It
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:20:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25506583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Havah_Nagilah/pseuds/%D0%A1%D0%B5%D0%B9%D0%BB%D0%BE%D1%80%20%D0%A1%D0%B2%D0%B8%D0%BD%D1%86%D0%BE%D0%B2%D0%B0%D1%8F%20%D0%92%D0%BE%D1%80%D0%BE%D0%BD%D0%B0
Summary: зарисовки по моей любимой паре из трилогии (°◡°♡)
Relationships: Robert Langdon/Sophie Neveu
Kudos: 2





	1. P.S.

**Author's Note:**

> NB! Это НЕ перевод англофика с таким же названием, это у автора фиговая фантазия >:(
> 
> • таймлайн — это кто (who)?  
> • ориентируюсь на киношный канон больше, чем на книжный  
> • молюсь египетским богам, чтобы Д.Браун оставил Лэнгдона в покое и придумал себе другую игрушку  
> • ...потому что до сих пор не простила ему разбивку своего ОТП и то, что он превратил профессора в какого-то Джеймса Бонда  
> • да, #онижеживые, и что вы мне сделаете  
> • писала, пишу и буду писать fix-it’ы

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • пост-«Код да Винчи», пропущенная сцена, пре-гет

После Лувра Роберт вернулся в «Ритц» — измотанный, словно бежал кросс. Он не спал уже больше суток. И сейчас, когда ему открылась тайна гробницы Марии Магдалины, был уверен, что вряд ли заснет сегодня.

Оставалось девять часов, прежде чем Лэнгдон сядет на самолет и тот унесет его в Бостон. Он чувствовал, что это неправильно — забирать с собой великую разгадку, не поделившись ею с Софи или кем бы то ни было из Приората.

Хотя, честно говоря, он больше искал предлог увидеть Софи снова.

Но как теперь найти ее? В полицейском управлении должен быть адрес, но звонить туда среди ночи... От дежурного ничего не добьешься. Да и утром вряд ли кто-то выдаст ему информацию так просто.

Он в отчаянии схватился за голову.

_Думай, думай!_

Телефон! Номер, который дала ему вчера Софи, записав на своем автоответчике послание для Лэнгдона. Роберт потянулся за мобильным.

_Возьми трубку, Софи. Надеюсь, ты дома._

После десятка мучительных гудков на том конце раздался щелчок, и бездушный сухой голос сказал:

— Вы позвонили по номеру Софи Невё. Оставьте сообщение после сигнала.

Лэнгдон обреченно вздохнул.

— Софи, это Роберт, — заговорил он. — Ради Бога, простите, что беспокою так поздно. У меня есть новость для вас. Если вы в Париже, перезвоните...

Назавтра была жаркая погода. Пиджак пришлось снять и нести его в руке. Лэнгдон взял такси до Монмартра. Ему все-таки удалось поспать пару часов, и после четырех чашек эспрессо он чувствовал себя почти бодрым.

Под парусиновым шатром кафе сидели двое. Он едва узнал Софи в шляпке, джинсах и белой шелковой блузке. С ней была пожилая дама в цветастом платье — Мари Шовéль, бабушка Софи. Они вели оживленную беседу, и время от времени Софи обворожительно смеялась. Его сердце ёкнуло и забилось чуть быстрее. Черт, последнее эспрессо наверняка было лишним, ему ведь уже не двадцать... Лэнгдон наблюдал бы за нею и дальше, если б Софи, заметив его, не воскликнула:

— Роберт!

Он с некоторым усилием выдернул себя из ступора и, аккуратно протиснувшись между столиками, подошел ближе.

— Не думала, что мы опять встретимся. Рада вас видеть.

— Я тоже, — он указал на свободное место. — Вы позволите?

— Конечно.

Лэнгдон перекинул через плетеную спинку свой пиджак, пристроил на полу саквояж и опустился в кресло.

Мадам Шовель поднялась:

— Пожалуй, оставлю вас ненадолго.

— Это не обязательно, — возразил Лэнгдон.

— Обязательно, — настойчиво ответила та. — Уверена, вам есть что обсудить.

Подхватив сумочку, она ушла.

— Так что за новость, Роберт? — с любопытством спросила Софи.

Лэнгдон украдкой огляделся, но, похоже, никому до них не было дела.

Он дал ей знак наклониться ближе.

— Я знаю, где гробница, — шепнул он.

— Не может быть! Я думала, Жак Соньер унес эту тайну в могилу.

— И все-таки...

— Так где она?

Вместо ответа Лэнгдон достал из нагрудного кармана рубашки ручку, отвернул колпачок и, взяв со стола салфетку, чиркнул на ней пару слов. Он показал салфетку Софи, затем смял и кинул в урну.

— Не может быть, — изумленно повторила та. — ...«Украшенная мастера рукой!» Ну конечно!

Лэнгдон поежился.

— Мне самому до сих пор не верится.

Рядом возник официант и быстро зачирикал по-французски. Лэнгдон мотнул головой:

— Простите, я вас не понимаю.

Официант на миг скривился, но тотчас дежурно заулыбался снова.

— Вам что-нибудь принести, месье? — сказал он с отчетливым акцентом.

— Не надо, — ответил Лэнгдон. — Я уже ухожу, — и остался сидеть.

— Мадам?

— _Non, merci_ , — Софи протянула официанту две купюры.

— Благодарю, мадам. Разрешите, я заберу это, — он сгрудил на поднос две чашки с разводами кофе на дне. — Хорошего дня!

Официант исчез. За столиком воцарилось молчание.

Наконец Лэнгдон спросил:

— Ну, как вы поступите? Подтвердите легенду? Или оставите _sub rosa_ , как все рыцари Приората?

— Не знаю, — Софи рассеянно покрутила на пальце кольцо. — Помнится, вчера вы уже задавали мне этот вопрос?..

Лэнгдон хмыкнул.

— Теперь он исходит не из праздного любопытства.

— И что вы посоветуете?

— Решать вам, — Лэнгдон посмотрел на часы. — Мне пора на самолет.

Он нехотя поднялся с кресла, надел пиджак, подобрал саквояж.

Софи вскочила следом.

— Спасибо... что сказали мне.

— До свидания, Софи. Берегите себя.

— Д-да, — она кивнула.

Лэнгдон зашагал прочь. Ноги казались ему деревянными.

— Роберт!

Он обернулся. Софи стояла, обхватив себя руками, будто замерзла. На ее щеках играл румянец.

— Мы... мы ведь еще увидимся?

— Я буду читать лекцию в Музее д’Орсé в конце октября. Если вы сохраните тайну до этого времени... — он издал смешок. — Согласитесь, проще добиться встречи с агентом полиции, чем с царской наследницей.

Софи улыбнулась мягко и чуть смущенно. Лэнгдон почему-то наверняка знал, что сохранит.

И что эта осень покажется ему самой долгой в его жизни.


	2. Встретимся на полпути

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • пост-«Ангелы и Демоны», романтика, флафф

Вечером на Париж обрушился дождь.

Роберт Лэнгдон приземлился на заднее сиденье, коротко кивнул служащему музея, державшему над ним зонтик, захлопнул дверь и облегченно утер лицо и руки платком. Такси, гавкнув клаксоном, вклинилось в поток таких же мокрых, лоснящихся машин.

— _On va où?_ Куда едем? — спросил водитель.

— Улица Сен-Лазáр. Отель «Хилтон».

— Музыку?

— Всё равно. Только не слишком громко.

Лэнгдон отвернулся к окну. Воды Сены подергивало беспокойной рябью, и отраженные огни метались в ней, как светлячки, пойманные в банку. Фонари на набережной выхватывали из мрака согбенные силуэты пешеходов. По салону автомобиля разлились неторопливые ноты. Лэнгдон удивленно глянул на водителя. Тот оскалился в зеркало:

— Любите классику?

— Вивальди?

— Точно, «Времена года».

Концерт номер три фа-мажор. Адажио мольто.

«Осень».

Скоро такси остановилось возле отеля. Лэнгдон расплатился с водителем, подобрался, взъерошил воротник пальто и, почти бегом преодолев пять шагов по тротуару, нырнул в вестибюль.

— _Bonsoir!_ С возвращением, месье Лэнгдон, — сказал администратор. — Попали под дождь?

— Немного. Меня кто-нибудь спрашивал?

— Ваша гостья, месье...

Лэнгдон вздохнул.

— Я задержался дольше, чем планировал. Она ушла, да?

Администратор сверился с журналом.

— Нет, месье, она еще здесь.

— Слава Богу! — он подхватил портфель и зашагал к лифту.

Свет в номере не горел. Лэнгдон с сожалением подумал, что администратор, наверное, ошибся. Он щелкнул выключателем и увидел плащ на вешалке, а на подставке — туфли.

Роберт потушил лампу, оставив огонек абажура на письменном столе. Комната погрузилась в теплый полумрак. Он скинул пальто и сырые ботинки и подошел к постели, где поверх одеяла, свернувшись калачиком, лежала Софи.

Он залюбовался ее спокойным, чистым от привычных тревожных морщинок лицом. Затем неуклюже ткнулся губами в лоб. Та зашевелилась.

— Прости. Я тебя разбудил?

— Ох... Привет, — она сонно хлопнула глазами. — Который час?

— Где-то одиннадцать вечера. Давно ждешь?

— Угу, — Софи потянулась и села на кровати, близоруко прищурилась. — Даже удалось пораньше уйти с работы.

— _Mea culpa,_ — Лэнгдон покаянно развел руками. — С меня ужин.

Она зевнула:

— Тогда давай закажем в номер. Так не хочется идти вниз...

— Ладно, — Роберт пересел в кресло, взял со столика старомодный телефон. — Как пожелаете, принцесса, — с улыбкой добавил он.

Софи закатила глаза.

— Как насчет средиземноморской кухни?

— На твой выбор, — она слезла с кровати и направилась в ванную. Зашумела водой. Наконец отложив телефон, Лэнгдон сказал в приоткрытую дверь:

— Приказание исполнено, ваше высочество.

Звук воды стих. Софи вышла из ванной — без джемпера, в струящейся майке и просторных брюках. Она склонилась над ним, погладила по голове, запустила пальцы в волосы. Роберт притянул ее к себе за талию, вдыхая запах пряных духов.

— Мои похвалы, сэр Роберт, — мурлыкнула она. — Теперь вас ждет награда.

Она поцеловала его.

Потом еще раз.

И еще...

Когда им удалось оторваться друг от друга, она шепнула:

— Думаю, у нас есть полчаса, пока не принесут ужин.

— Твои идеи, как скоротать время? — негромко ответил он.

В ее глазах танцевал лукавый огонек.

***

Софи написала ему на электронную почту через две недели после того, как он вернулся в Бостон. Просто спросила, как дела, — будто они были старыми знакомыми. Целую осень они болтали обо всякой ерунде: книги, погода, спортивные матчи, смешные видео в Интернете... Ни слова, ни намека о том, что произошло с ними в Европе. Уходя спать, он желал ей доброго утра, а на следующий день с замиранием сердца листал новости.

Небо не упало на землю, и в конце концов он отправил ей фотографию афиши в д’Орсé, которую ему скинул местный издатель.

_> >>> Я приеду 20-го. Встретимся?_

_> >> Обязательно._

_> >> Никаких музеев :)_

_> > Тогда пообедаем? Я угощаю._

_> Окей._

***

Ближе к полуночи ветер погнал дождевые облака в сторону Сен-Дени́.

Разгоряченная, Софи вышла из ванной, укутавшись в белый гостиничный халат, казалось, не замечая, что с ее волос капает вода; приземлилась напротив и вонзила вилку с ножом в тушеного кролика.

— Так ты расскажешь, что случилось в Риме? Пресса с ума сходит.

Лэнгдон пожал плечами:

— Разгадал пару загадок, только и всего. Правда, пришлось побегать.

— «Только и всего»? Сэр Роберт, к чему эта скромность? — она отправила в рот кусок крольчатины. — Говорят, вы чуть ли не в одиночку спасли Ватикан.

— Ну, не совсем в одиночку, — признался он. — У меня была помощница.

Софи неодобрительно дернула головой.

— Ревнуешь?

— Да, — просто ответила она.

Привычно потянувшись к безымянному пальцу, ее рука нащупала лишь впадину на коже и отпрянула, словно обжигаясь. Софи опять мотнула головой и заправила за ухо мокрую прядь.

— Это ведь нормально, — сказала она, будто убеждая саму себя.

Роберт вспомнил, как два дня назад они обедали в ресторанчике неподалеку от площади Святого Георгия, в шести кварталах отсюда, и было так же пасмурно и дождливо, и Софи так же сидела напротив, беспрестанно поправляя волосы... На улице он задержался под козырьком раскрыть свой зонт; Софи вдруг взяла его за руку, и он очнулся, лишь целуя ее мягкие податливые губы. Когда Софи отстранилась, он хрипло пробормотал что-то извинительное. Она улыбнулась краешком рта, снисходительно, как Джоконда, — и поцеловала его сама. На душе у него стало тепло и спокойно, точно не было этой мучительно долгой осени...

Их обругал другой посетитель ресторана, не могущий выйти наружу из-за препятствия в дверях. Они спешно ретировались, забыв зонтик на дверной ручке, а когда вернулись через час, зонта уже не было.

— Не стоит. Моя верность и мое сердце всегда с вами, принцесса.

Она хмыкнула, пряча улыбку в бокале мерло́.

***

— Ты улетаешь сегодня? — спросила Софи.

— Угу, — ответил он, не просыпаясь.

— Когда? — она облокотилась на него.

— После обеда.

Она потянула за пояс его халата:

— Значит, еще есть время...

Лэнгдон перехватил ее руку.

— Смилуйтесь, ваше высочество! Мой конь уже не так резв.

— Пф-ф!.. Так и знала, что мне следовало найти рыцаря помоложе.

Клюнув его губами в нос, Софи прилегла рядом.

Роберт открыл глаза и повернул голову к окну. В густом черном небе висел тонкий, как нитка, серп растущей луны.

— Поехали со мной, — сказал он.

— М-м-м?..

— В Америку. Прямо сегодня.

— Насовсем?

— Почему бы и нет? Если захочешь...

Она приподнялась, подтянула под себя ноги, глядя на него сквозь полумрак.

— А может, ты сам останешься? — ее голос звучал серьезно.

— Скоро закончится виза. Меня депортируют.

— У меня есть связи.

— И я не умею по-французски.

— Научишься. Он легкий.

Лэнгдон промолчал. Софи сказала с затаенной обидой:

— Так всегда бывает. Всегда кто-то должен уступить.

— ...Что если никому не придется уступать? — ответил он. — Что если нам обоим шагнуть друг к другу и встретиться посередине?

— Посередине? — озадаченно протянула Софи.

— Угу. Как насчет... скажем, По́нта-Делгáда?

— Это Испания?

— Португалия. Точнее, Азорские острова.

— Ты надо мной издеваешься, — убежденно сказала она.

— Только подумай. Морской климат, двадцать градусов в тени. Архитектура шестнадцатого века. Покровитель — святой Себастьян...

— Замолчи, — Софи наклонилась и припечатала его поцелуем.

***

Когда они наконец заснули, над Парижем áло зачинался рассвет.


	3. Звонок

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • «Инферно», частичный пересказ канона, чуток стеклишка, открытый финал

...Лэнгдон помнил очень смутно, как его вытолкали из такси и чуть ли не волоком втащили по лестнице. Кажется, на какое-то время он опять отключился...

Он очнулся резко, словно от удара. Вскочил, ткнулся локтями в кофейный столик, завалился обратно на диван. Накатила тошнота. В мозгу взорвался пульсирующий шар, приглушенный свет резанул по глазам. Лэнгдон отчаянно дернулся, пытаясь защититься.

— Профессор?

_Господи Иисусе..._

Воспоминания о прошедшей ночи безжалостно накрыли его. Он попал в больницу... в него стреляли... Но почему?! Что было до этого?!

— Профессор Лэнгдон!

Он отнял руку от лица. Кто-то поставил перед ним стакан воды.

— Вам лучше? — спросила женщина.

— Не знаю... — он прищурился на нее.

Это была та врач из больницы, и она выглядела донельзя серьезной.

— Где я?

— Это моя квартира. Вы еще во Флоренции, — пока он валялся в отключке, она успела сменить свой белый халат, запачканный его кровью, на обычную одежду. Видя его замешательство, она поспешно добавила: — Я позвоню в полицию.

— Полицейская только что пыталась нас убить, — напомнил он.

— Ладно, тогда в консульство США.

— Погодите... погодите!.. — Лэнгдон предостерегающе поднял руку. — Дайте мне отдышаться. Всего минуту, хорошо?..

— Хорошо, — нехотя согласилась та. — Вы знаете, почему в вас стреляли?

— Нет.

Она принялась наматывать круги по комнате.

— Что вы делали во Флоренции?

— Понятия не имею! — он возмутился. — Вы задаете слишком много вопросов, барышня!

— Меня зовут Сиенна!

Лэнгдон стушевался.

— Сиенна, — эхом повторил он. — Простите... Очень приятно.

— И мне, — сердито сказала она.

Лэнгдон дрожащими пальцами взял стакан, отпил воды, поставил обратно, мелко стукнув стеклом о стекло.

— Спасибо, что помогли мне, — он попытался улыбнуться. — Вы очень храбрая.

Сиенна невесело скривилась:

— Это чистый рефлекс.

Лэнгдон хотел возразить ей, но его пронзила новая вспышка боли, и он не сдержал стона. В мозгу сами собой начали появляться картины. Калейдоскоп... Куски фантасмагорической мозаики, никак не желавшей сходиться в его голове.

— У меня видения, — выдавил он.

— Это из-за травмы, — пояснила Сиенна. Она остановилась перед ним. — Слушайте, вам ведь надо кому-то позвонить.

— Вы так думаете? — он откинулся на спинку дивана, ладонью вытер пот с лица. Прикрыл глаза. Сейчас ему больше всего хотелось холодный компресс на голову и не вставать часов десять.

— Кто-нибудь наверняка будет искать вас... Я имею в виду, не из тех, кто желает вашей смерти. Друзья, коллеги? Может быть, ваша жена?

— Я не женат. Я ведь говорил.

— А, да, точно. Тогда девушка?

Лэнгдон, вздохнув, посмотрел поверх плеча Сиенны; сквозь запахнутые прозрачные шторы уже пробивался бледно-сизый рассвет.

— Сколько сейчас времени в Париже?

— Так же, как и здесь.

Он потянулся за телефоном:

— Вы позволите?

Сиенна дала ему мобильный.

— Собираетесь звонить во Францию?

— Если выживу, пришлите счет.

Лэнгдон с трудом набрал номер на маленькой цифровой клавиатуре. _Надеюсь, хотя бы здесь меня память не подводит..._ Он вдруг ощутил смутную тревогу и стыд — причину которых не мог понять.

_Что я ей скажу?_

Целую минуту он слушал гудки, пока сонный голос наконец не буркнул в трубке:

— _Allô._

— Софи, — он облегченно выдохнул.

— Роберт... Пять утра...

— Я знаю, знаю. Извини.

— Ты забыл про часовые пояса?

— Нет. Просто хотел услышать тебя... И я... я даже не знаю, как объяснить...

— Ты не думаешь, что это неразумно? — спросила Софи.

— Что?

— Звонить, чтобы помириться с кем-то и при этом будить его.

— «Помириться»?

Сиенна, бросив на него сочувственный взгляд, отошла в сторону, деликатно закрылась дверцей кухонного шкафчика.

— Роберт, ты пьян?

— Нет, я... Похоже, я попал в аварию, не знаю...

— Ты ранен?!

— Нет... вроде бы. Только сотрясение, — Лэнгдон облокотился на столик, уткнулся лбом в ладонь. — Прости. Прости меня, Софи... Я был дома, в Кембридже, а потом сплошной туман в голове. Очнулся во Флоренции, в больнице... и женщина с пистолетом убила врача и пыталась убить меня тоже... Кажется, я опять влип.

— _Merde!_ — выругалась она. — Ты в безопасности?

— Пока да. Не знаю, надолго ли.

— Ты сообщил в полицию?

— Они за мной и гонятся. По крайней мере, та женщина была в полицейской форме. Я не знаю, что происходит, Софи, послушай...

— Погоди секунду.

В трубке послышалась возня, что-то тяжело рухнуло на пол и, судя по звуку, разбилось. Софи вновь сдавленно выругалась.

— Так ты во Флоренции? Диктуй адрес, я вылечу ближайшим рейсом.

— Что?.. Нет! — Лэнгдон повысил голос, вызывая новый прилив боли. — Ауч... Не смей, Софи, слышишь меня? Оставайся там! Ты слышишь?!

Софи громко фыркнула.

— Ты невыносим, — злобно сказала она.

— Да, — покорно согласился он.

Они немного помолчали. Лэнгдон уловил краем глаза, как Сиенна ёрзает на барном стуле.

— Ты правда ничего не помнишь? — спросила Софи уже спокойно.

— Нет.

— Ты был здесь позавчера... Мы ужасно расстались.

— Прости. Наверняка это моя вина.

— Скажем, мы оба хороши.

Софи опять умолкла.

— Я люблю тебя, — сказал Лэнгдон.

— Знаю. Я тоже люблю тебя, — она грустно добавила: — Если б только в этом было всё дело...

Он сглотнул противный, вязкий комок в горле.

— Когда выберусь отсюда, давай уедем в Португалию. Мы ведь хотели, помнишь? Будем жить у моря, я устроюсь преподавать. Никаких сверхурочных. Никаких консультаций, из-за которых я постоянно оказываюсь чёрт-те где.

Она хмыкнула.

— Не веришь?

— Ты слишком добрый для этого. И слишком падок на загадки. Впрочем, иначе бы мы и не встретились, так?

— Профессор!.. — шепотом позвала Сиенна. Поймав его взгляд, она выразительно постучала по запястью.

— Извини, мне пора.

— Если завтра от тебя не будет звонка, поставлю на уши Интерпол, — пригрозила Софи.

Лэнгдон усмехнулся.

— Хорошо.

— И возвращайся скорей.

— Я вернусь, — пообещал он. — Обязательно.


	4. Sub rosa (эпилог)

***

— _Ça alors_ ,¹ отсюда и впрямь видно океан.

Сегодня они отдыхали на террасе. Было солнечно. Тонкие струистые облака текли высоко в небе, гонимые морским ветром, и в низине тихо покачивались верхушки остролистов. Софи, поставив чашку на поднос, откинулась обратно в тень под навесом. Она тоскливо глянула на коробку у двери.

— Это последняя?

Роберт угукнул. Софи опять вздохнула.

— Будешь еще чаю? — предложила она.

— По-моему, ты просто тянешь время.

— Раскусил, — Софи запустила руку в блюдце с орешками и снова уставилась на горизонт. — Однако я думала, ты привезешь больше вещей. Куда ты дел свою коллекцию?

— Арендовал склад в Белмо́нте². Закажу отправку почтой, когда переберемся в дом попросторнее.

Она чуть не подавилась фисташкой.

— Хочешь опять переехать?!

— Иначе нам придется спать в гостиной... или обедать на кухне.

— Ни за что, — заявила Софи. — И с места не сдвинусь.

— Ох, ладно... Подарю ее Музею Ка́рлуша Маша́ду. Буду ходить туда по выходным и грустно смотреть на экспонаты, — он притворно всхлипнул.

Софи выразительно глянула на него.

— Вы грязный шантажист, сэр Роберт.

Лэнгдон ответил с усмешкой:

— Виновен, ваше высочество. Как велите наказать?

Софи уже ковыряла другую фисташку, поэтому вопрос повис в воздухе.

— Когда тебя ждут в университете? — наконец спросила она.

— Наверное, в новом семестре. Мой португальский пока ни к черту, — признался он. — Буду вести онлайн-лекции в Гарварде. А ты?

— Со следующей недели выхожу на работу.

— Это же здорово!

— Угу, — она вгрызлась в орешек, обтерла руки салфеткой и расслабленно вытянулась в кресле.

Еще немного они посидели, молча глядя на океан.

Затем Софи поднялась.

— Ладно, давай посмотрим, что у нас тут.

Роберт скосил на нее глаза. Софи легко простучала тéннисками по сланцевому полу, устроилась перед коробкой по-турецки, оторвала полосу бумажного скотча, потом вторую, открыла.

— Ну что?

— Книги, — она достала том в красно-желтой глянцевой обложке, повертела в руках. — Похоже, опять твои.

В кармане ее кофты запиликал телефон. Она вскочила:

— _Allô! Mamie?.._ ³ — и исчезла в спальне.

Лэнгдон, не вставая, подтянул к себе коробку, зарылся в ней.

— Вот черт, — пробормотал он. — Придется заказывать еще один шкаф...

Он подхватил коробку и понес ее внутрь. Протискиваясь мимо кровати, едва разминулся с Софи, что-то щебетавшей в трубку, рассеянно ковыряя ногтями изножье; и всё же задел шкатулку на туалетном столике. Шкатулка полетела на пол, с мелодичным звоном рассыпая украшения.

Софи охнула.

— Прости, я подниму.

— _Quoi?.. Ah, no-no-no, c’est pas grave!_ ⁴ — она ободряюще сжала его локоть и отняла телефон от уха. — Иди, я соберу.

— Уверена?

— Да-да, иди.

Он долго прикидывал, куда деть целую коробку книг, и в конце концов просто задвинул ее под письменный стол в своем рабочем уголке в гостиной. Когда он вернулся в спальню, Софи уже закончила разговор. Разложив добычу перед собой, она сидела на покрывале, сбросив туфлю и подвернув под себя ногу, и вертела сломанную шкатулку в руках. Миниатюрные крепления на крышке были выдраны с мясом.

— Похоже, официальное окончание переезда откладывается, — сообщил он и опустился в кресло.

Софи неопределенно хмыкнула.

— Не расстраивайся, я куплю тебе новую.

— Всё нормально. Бабушка передает привет и наилучшие пожелания.

— М-м-м... Как поживает мадам Шовель?

— Хорошо. Правда, я едва уговорила ее не отправлять сюда своих согляда́таев.

Роберт вспомнил слова Ли Тибинга: «Члены Приората есть во всех странах мира». Может, Мари Шовель и спрашивала мнения внучки не только для проформы, но вряд ли оно будет интересовать верхушку Приората. Впрочем, им хотя бы не пытаются диктовать условия...

— Зачем?.. Ведь со мной и так Великий Магистр, — она хитро глянула на него.

Лэнгдон усмехнулся:

— Все мои знания о Граале еще не делают меня Великим Магистром.

_Да и какое это имеет значение?_

Софи отложила шкатулку.

— Пойду поищу что-нибудь.

Пока она рылась в кухне, он перебрался на свою половину кровати, закинул руки за голову, уставился в потолок. В голове царила приятная пустота. _Надо бы отправить письмо в деканат,_ промелькнула мысль, прежде чем он почувствовал, как слипаются веки.

— Думаю, это подойдет, — раздался голос Софи над ухом. Он вздрогнул и открыл глаза. — ...Ой, прости, ты спишь?

— Ничего. Немного задремал.

Она принесла пластиковый контейнер для ланча. Приземлившись на прежнее место, Софи принялась складывать в него свои драгоценности, внимательно осматривая каждый предмет. Роберт перекатился набок, уперся локтем в подушку, любуясь в профиль ее лицом.

Софи мельком обернулась на него, не прерывая занятия.

— Что? — спросила она.

— Просто радуюсь.

— М-м?.. Чему?

— Что ты здесь, со мной.

— Погоди, мы еще успеем надоесть друг другу, — сказала она полушутя.

— Это вряд ли.

Наконец последнее украшение оказалось в контейнере. Софи продела ногу в туфлю, расправила задник, подошла к комоду и засунула контейнер в верхний ящик, сломанную шкатулку туда же. Присела на пуф у туалетного столика, несколько раз провела щеткой по волосам.

— Сходим завтра на пляж?

— Твое кольцо, — вдруг произнес он.

Софи недоуменно моргнула в зеркале.

— Обручальное. От бывшего мужа, — Роберт нервно проглотил слюну, уже сожалея об этих словах и одновременно не понимая, что на него нашло. Софи перестала носить кольцо, когда они начали... встречаться?.. (Он даже не знал, как можно назвать их отношения.) Однако, насколько ему было известно, хранила до сих пор. _Но в шкатулке его не было..._ — Ты потеряла его или?..

— А, ты об этом!.. Оно теперь где-то на дне Сены. Новая жизнь, новые воспоминания, — Софи, заулыбавшись, вновь занесла руку с щеткой. — Не думала, что ты настолько сентиментален.

— Да уж... Старею, наверное, — он выдавил из себя улыбку.

Со смутным облегчением на душе Лэнгдон откинулся обратно на спину. Затем спросил:

— Расскажешь, почему расстались?

Софи отложила щетку, пожала плечами.

— Он хотел детей, а я — закончить учебу. Вот и всё.

— Ясно.

Она поднялась, застыла в проеме двери, обхватив себя руками, глядя на открывающийся в долину вид.

— А здесь красиво... Жаль будет оставлять этот дом, — вдруг сказала Софи. — Однако ты прав, нам понадобится больше места. Может быть, не сразу, чуть позже, но... — она запнулась.

Роберт удивленно вздернул брови. Она добавила вполголоса:

— Ты ведь знаешь, у меня нет ни кузин, ни кузенов. Единственный брат умер еще ребенком. Получается, вся надежда только на меня... что появится новая кровь. Новый наследник или наследница. Или даже оба.

— Погоди, — он резко сел в кровати. Кажется, теперь он начал понимать истинную причину звонка мадам Шовель. — Ты вовсе не обязана...

— Нет. Но я хочу этого.

Софи повернулась.

— Вы примете мое предложение, сэр Роберт?

Лэнгдон на миг растерялся. Они никогда не говорили об этом. Софи раньше не поднимала эту тему, а он не смел настаивать... Он вскочил на ноги, в один шаг оказался возле нее, схватил в охапку, стиснул в объятиях, закружил по комнате.

— Эй!.. Задушишь, — Софи небольно ткнула его под ребра. Он наконец отпустил ее, пытаясь справиться со своими чувствами: нежностью, восторгом — и еще чем-то, что он и сам не мог осознать.

Ее лицо раскраснелось.

— Ну так что?

Он взял ее руку в свои, прижался к ней губами.

— Почту́ за честь, моя принцесса, — серьезно сказал он.

— Хорошо.

Всё так же сжимая его ладонь, Софи шагнула обратно на террасу, и Роберт последовал за ней. Она отпустила руку, прислонилась к перилам. Он обнял ее сзади. Софи откинула голову ему на плечо.

Он чмокнул ее в висок.

Она полуобернулась.

— _Je t’adore_.⁵

— _E eu a ti_ ,⁶ — ответил он.

Они долго целовались под легким португальским ветром.

**Конец :3**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¹ Ну надо же! (фр.)  
> ² Пригород Бостона  
> ³ Алло, бабуля? (фр.)  
> ⁴ Нет-нет, всё в порядке! (фр.)  
> ⁵ Обожаю тебя. (фр.)  
> ⁶ Я тебя тоже. (порт.)


End file.
